Pure Darkness
by luxaks2
Summary: Kau menghianatiku, tapi mengapa..' .kau tau, meski tubuhku kau hancurkan, hatiku kau ambil begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun kau berniat mengembalikannya . Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk membencimu . Yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin memilikimu yang semakin besar . Dan kali ini aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu bahkan jika kau memintanya . Karena sedari awal kau adalah KEGELAPANKU...


**Pure Darkness**

 **Penulis: luxacs**

 **Rating: NC-17**

 **Genre: Fantasy,Hurt/Comfort dan Supernatural**

 **Parings: Hajishun / Shunhaji**

 **Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Tsukiuta The Animation dan karakternya**

 **Catatan penulis: Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku ,jadi harap maklum jika ada salah kata.**

 **Peringatan: yaoi,dan mangandung unsur kegelapan.**

 **Cerita: '** _ **Kau menghianatiku, tapi mengapa..?' .kau tau, meski tubuhku kau hancurkan, hatiku kau ambil begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun kau berniat mengembalikannya . Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk membencimu . Yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin memilikimu yang semakin besar . Dan kali ini aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu bahkan jika kau memintanya . Karena sedari awal kau adalah KEGELAPANKU...**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _'Sakit...'_

 _'Apa kau buta...'_

 _'Kau menyakitiku...'_

 _'Kesalahan apa yang pernah kuperbuat padamu...'_

 _'Tidakkah kau tau,perasaan ini...'_

 _'Rasa sakit yang kau buat untukku...'_

 _'Maukah kau juga merasakannya...'_

 _'Apa kau tahu...'_

 _'Kau adalah mahluk ter-_ _ **egois**_ _yang pernah ku kenal...'_

 _'Kau kegelapan yang bersembunyi dibalik cahaya...'_

 _'Banyak orang yang tertipu dengan senyum ramahmu , terpikat oleh kesempurnaan yang kau perlihatkan didepan mereka semua...'_

 _' Dasar mahluk mahluk hanya bisa melihat fisik luarmu tanpa melihat kedalam isi hatimu..."_

 _'Memujamu bagai dewa mereka , tanpa mengetahui mahluk seperti apa kau.."_

 _'Ku akui kau memang cahaya , cahaya yang mematikan...'_

 _'Kau membuatku terpesona padamu, membuatku selalu menginginkanmu untuk berada di sisiku , menjadi sumber kehidupanku...'_

 _'Namun, aku menganggapmu sebagai kebahagiaanku...'_

 _'Kau menghianatiku setelah semua yang kulakukan untukmu'_

 _'Kini kau harus membayar dengan sangat mahal'_

 _'Tidak perduli kalau kau sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini...'_

 _'Aku akan tetap menagih semua dosa jika harus menunggumu beribu ribu tahu lagi...'_

 _'Akan kutunjukan padamu, akibat karena berani bermain main denganku..'_

 _'Kegelapan yang sesungguhnya..'_

 _'Akan kupastikan kesengsaraanmu '_

 _'semua keturunan keturunanmu...'_

 _'Anggap saja ini sebagai harga.'_

 _'Harga yang harus kau bayar karena telah berani mengusikku'_

 _ **'Raja kegelapan '**_

Tokyo,(Mansion Shimotsuki)

KRINGGGG...

.

.

.

KRINGGGG...

.

.

.

'BUAGHH...'

 _Hening_

"Ughh... Alaram sialan". Seorang pemuda berparas menawan , berambut putih keperak-perakan yang dipadu dengan mata sewarna green lime merengut karna dibangunkan dengan tidak elitnya dari tidur indahnya.

Pemuda itu terjatuh saat bunyi alaram mengejutkannya sehingga dia harus tersungkur kesamping tempat tidur ukuran king miliknya ,dengan wajah mendarat terlebih dahulu di atas karpet mahal yang berada dibawah tempat tidurnya.

Kamar bergaya eropa bernuansa cream pastel dengan posisi tempat tidur di tengah tengah kamarnya yang luas. Arsitektur kamar yang elegan serta barang barang mahal yang ada dikamar itu menunjukan kalau pemuda tersebut bukan dari kalangan bawah atau menengah, namum melainkan dari kalangan atas.

" jika bukan hadiah dari kai, sudah kuhancurkan kau jam jelek.." ucapnya sambil menggenggam sebuah jam berbentuk katak hijau dengan pandangan ingin sekali pemuda ini berteriak jika mengingat wajah sahabatnya yang memberikan jam katak ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya beberapa hari lalu.

 **"Tidak ada gunanya kau meluapkan kekesalanmu pada benda mati,shun."**

Pemuda bernama shun shimotsuki, hanya menatap lawan mainnya dengan wajah datar. Seorang pemuda berambut silver white lainya yang dipadu dengan warna kemerahan dibagian unjung rambut yang diikat kuda tinggi, memiliki warna mata yang berbanding terbalik dengan shun, yaitu orange-green .pemuda yang bersandar pada pintu yang terbuka itu menyeringai setelah melihat wajah shun yang masih menatapnya dengan datar

"Wah-wah,kemana perginya adikku yang lugu dan yang ada hanya pemuda yang bersifat dingin terhadap keluarganya sendiri". Ucapnya .

"Apa maumu shin.." geram shun karena muak mendengar ucapan shin yang menyebutnya keluarga. Seinggatnya dulu,saat shun berusia 5 tahun, shun adalah anak satu-satunya dikeluarga shimotsuki. Shun terlahir di keluarga terpandang di jepang. Memiliki banyak perusahaan dijepang bahkan sampai keluar negeri. Ayahnya,Fukami Shimotsuki seorang CEO di perusahaan Shimotsuki Corp yang sangat di hormati, sedangkan ibunya Hanna Shimotsuki seorang Desainer terkenal yang memiliki banyak cabang di jepang. Mereka hidup bahagia selama ini, saat itu shun sangat ceria dan murah senyum oleh karena itu banyak orang yang menyukainya karena senyum manisnya.

Namun, semua itu tak bertahan lama sejak kecelakaan mobil yang dialamin oleh keluarga besar Shimotsuki yang hanya menyisakan putra kecil mereka, shun. Sejak saat itu, shun mulai jarang tersenyum dan mulai menutup diri karena kecelakaan maut tersebut.

Banyak sanak saudaranya yang mencoba mengambil alih kekuasaan Shimotsuki corp tanpa perduli pewaris yang tersisa,bahkan mereka berpura pura menjadi saudara yang baik di depan shun untuk menarik perhatian dari ahli waris Shimotsuki Corp.

Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah kedatangan shin yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anak pertama dari Fukami dan Hanna yang selama ini di sembunyikan dari keluarga besar Shimotsuki maupun publik.

Banyak yang menentangnya karena menganggap shin adalah seorang penipu yang hanya ingin mengeruk semua kekayaan fukami. Tapi mereka harus diam membisu saat shin menunjukkan hasil Tes DNA shin dan fukami, ayah shun.

Sejak saat itu, shin-lah yang merawat shun serta mengurus semua perusahaan perusahaan milik shimotsuki.

"Apa?.."ucap shin

"Aku bilang , apa maumu datang ke Mansion milikku sepagi ini?. Bukankah kau masih harus mengurus cabang di Tiongkok." ucap shun sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi pribadi miliknya untuk melakukan rutinitas paginya.

"Lalu,kau juga Kenapa ada disini, bukankah kau seharusnya ada di asrama Tsukiuta High School,heh?" menjawab pertanyaan shun dengan santai,shin akhirnya hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh saat melihat shun balas menatapnya dengan malas.

"Bukan urusanmu, lagi pula aku malas tidur diasrama masalahkan jika aku ingin pulang dan tidur di kamarku sendiri ."

"Yah,memang tidak masalah saja aku merasa kau harus lebih bersosialisasi lagi terhadap taman sekamarmu."

"Aku tidak punya teman sekamar" ucap shun santai

"Lagi pula aku tidak suka harus berbagi kamar dengan satu hal lagi, aku sudah merasa cukup hanya berteman dengan dengan beberapa orang tidak suka terlalu banyak teman,apalagi jika mereka hanya melihat penampilan fisik dan dari kekuasaan saja." ujarnya sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Hahhhhh...benar benar anak sifatnya terus seperti ini,aku ragu dia akan hidup menjadi manusia saja dia akan hidup sampai tua tanpa mengerti arti pentingya dukungan dari orang lain."

"Merepotkan"menghela nafas,shin akhirnya memutuskan beberapa langkah meninggalkan kamar shun. Shin menundukan kepalanya " Kuharap ' dia ' tidak akan menemukanmu shun terutama aku tahu jika itu terjadi, maka aku tidak bisa 'lagi' melindungimu darinya ".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.~ Tsukiuta High School~

Sebuah Lamborghini Veneno berwarna silver memasuki area gerbang Tsukiuta High school. Melintasi orang orang yang melihatnya dengan kekaguman diwajah mereka dan keheranan di saat yang sama. Pertanyaan pertanyaan terlintas di kepala mereka.

Setelah lama mengamati,akhirnya pintu mobil itu terbuka dan menampilkan Shun Shimotsuki yang berjalan dengan elegan menuju aula.

" kyaaaa..."

" Shun senpai keren sekali!"

" Aku ingin sekali menjadi kekasihnya!"

"Apakah Shun senpai punya kekasih?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Senpai sangat tampan!"

"Iya,juga sangat cantik"

"Senpai, menikahlah denganku!"

"Kyaaa,tidak boleh. Shun senpai hanya milikku!"

"MILIKKU"

"MILIKKU"

.

Suara kegaduhan para siswi selalu mendampingi seiring langkah kakinya. Jujur saja,jika boleh shun sangat ingin menyumpal mulut berisik mereka dengan kaos kaki you dan menendang mereka semua sampai Gallaxy Bima Sakti. Gadis gadis itu bersikap seperti cacing kepanasan dan meraung raung meminta perhatiannya.

Dengan santai,shun memberikan senyum manisnya pada mereka, berharap senyumannya dapat menghentikan kegaduhan gadis gadis itu. Tapi semua itu sia sia karena gadis gadis justru semakin heboh.

"..."

" AKU MENCINTAIMU!.".

"SENPAI!PILIHLAH AKU".

"SENPAI JAHAT SEKALII..."

" ? "

"KENAPA SENPAI JAUH LEBIH CANTIK DARIPADA KAMII.."

"IYA,JAHAT!"

"TIDAK ADIL!"

Shun sweatdrop dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita. Baru saja mereka bilang dia tampan dan sekarang justru malah bilang dia cantik sambil menangis tersedu sedu.

Jika bukan karena ingin menjaga image, sudah habis riwayat kalian.

"Gadis gadis aneh.." ucap shun sambil berlalu meninggalkan gadis gadis abstrak di belakangnya.

~XI A KIZOKU ~

Kelas khusus untuk anak anak dari kalangan atas, baik dari keluarga selebriti,aktor,pengusaha bahkan keluarga bangsawan sekalipun. Berbanding kebalik dengan kelas Seijo yang hanya untuk anak anak menengah kebawah.

Walaupun begitu mereka semua hidup damai tanpa adanya pengucilan akan status sosial.

Shun mamasuki area kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3 dengan wajah setengah di tekuk dang mengerutu sepanjang . Tak menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri didepannya.

Brukk.

"Auuu..".

"Kau tidak apa apa, Shun-kun?". Ucap pria yang di tabraknya khawatir.

"Ah, Haru aku tidak melihat sensei aku". Ucap shun penuh penyesalan melihat semua buku pegangan yang di bawa sensei-nya berserakan di lantai.

" Tidak apa Shun-kun ,ini bukan salahku karena berhenti ditengah jalan." ucap haru dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya. Haru yayoi seorang guru khusus kelas Kizoku dalam mata pelajaran Antropologi. Guru murah senyum yang banyak di idolakan para siswi karena wajah tampan dan sikapnya yang ramah kepada semua orang.

Guru dengan rambut kuning kehijauan yang dipadu dengan warna mata kuning mempesona,tersembunyi dibalik kaca mata milikknya.

Haru membungkuk untuk mengambil buku buku pegangan yang berserakan di lantai." biar kubantu ". Shun berinisiatif membantu senseinya yang memunguti buku buku dilantai.

" Arigatou ,Shun-kun"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih sensei."

"Kau anak yang baik, shun ". Ujar haru setelah mereka selesai membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat.

"Tidak juga,ano..mmm...sebaiknya saya segera menuju ke lagi maaf sensei" ujar Shun membungkuk dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

Haru yang masih berdiam diri, menatap kepergian shun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Benar benar tidak berubah" ucah haru monolog .meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyuman misterius.

~Ruang Kelas~

"Hei shun hari ini tidak masuk".

" Tidak juga,dia tidak di asrama" balas kai pada teman orange-nya,You.

"Apa mungkin dia sedang di rumahnya? Tapi tidak barangnya saja masih ada di kamarnya." ucap Iku sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada bangku milikknya.

"Mungkin, shun-san sedang ada acara dia meninggalkan asrama tanpa memberi tahu kita"jawab yoru santai.

" aku setuju dengan yoru" Rui melontarkan pendapatnya dengan wajah kalem. Semua orang dalam kelompok tersebut hanya mangut mangut setuju dengan jawaban Yoru.

"Hahhhh..merepotkan saja". Kai berlalu dan memilih meninggalkan kelompoknya. Baru beberapa langkah kai berjalan , dia berhenti karena melihat Shun yang memasuki ruang kelas dengan gaya kalemnya.

" Hei,darimana saja kami semua mencarimu tahu.!" tegur kai saat shun berjalan mendekat .

"Kenapa kalian mencariku?" jawab shun sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kesamping.

"Karena kami ingin mengajakmu menonton film yang baru di beli You dan Iku, hanya sekedar untuk merileksasikan diri setelah ujian akhir. Sayang kau tidak ada". Jelas kai panjang shun hanya diam mendengarnya.

'Justru karena itu , aku pergi ..' batin shun

" Sayang sekali. Aku tiba tiba ada panggilan mendadak dari Shin yang segera memintaku pulang untuk membahas masalah bisnis. Jadi aku segera pergi tanpa memberi tahu kalian terlebih minta maaf" ucap Shun dengan wajah yang dibuat semenyesal mungkin.

"Tidak apa apa perlu merasa bersalah seperti masih bisa melihatnya malam ini" ucap Yoru

"Yosss. Sudah diputuskan kita akan nonton lagi film' SAKU KU RATA ' malam ini di kamarku. Iku, setelah jam pelajaran selesai kita berdua akan menyiapkan segalanya , bagaimana Iku?". Tanya You penuh semangat pada Iku yang duduk di sampingnya.

" Iya. Kita harus mempersiapkannya sebagus mungkin karena ini moment langka dimana kita akan mengadakan pesta bantal" jawab Iku dengan semangat 45, tak mau kalah dari You.

"Ide bagus. Sudah lama kita tidak mengadakan pesta bantal khusus pria. Ini akan jadi moment berharga" ujar Yoru tak kalah semangat.

"Kalau begitu Aku,Shun dan Rui akan menyiapkan beberapa cemilan untuk nanti malam." ucap Kai yang di respon dengan anggukan dari rui dan senyum dari shun.

'Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang...' pikir Shun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kastil terbengkalai yang belum digunakan selama berabad-abad. Kastil itu tampak angker, pohon-pohon mati, dan bunga-bunga mengelilinginya. Kehadirannya juga membuat orang yang hidup pingsan atau berlari untuk hidup mereka. Bagian dalam adalah kebalikan dari luar, itu mewah, bersih dan memiliki perasaan yang nyaman. Setidaknya ada lima puluh kamar, tiga puluh kamar mandi, tiga dapur, lima ruang keluarga, lima ruang makan, dan banyak lagi.

Di kamar tidur King ,api tunggal berdiri dan menatap tajam sebelum peti mati yang terbuat dari kaca murni, diisi dengan darah segar dan kelopak mawar merah dan hitam . Di dalam peti mati transparan itu tidak lain adalah Sang Kegelapan. ekspresinya begitu damai dan indah. Itu akan mengambil nafas dari siapapun yang melihat nya.

Walau dia adalah sang Kegelapan murni, tapi tak memungkiri bahwa dia memiliki sosok yang indah. Rambut panjang hitam keunguan yang tergerai indah di dalam peti, bulu mata lentik,hidung mancung dan bibir tipis sewarna

Peach. Kuku hitam panjang yang dapat mengoyak daging menjadi beberapa bagian.

Setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh hati padanya, dia memiliki wajah rupawan, kuat ,ditambah dengan statusnya sebagai King.

Namun,kenapa sosok rupawan ini memiliki luka menganga tepat di hatinya?

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Kapan tuan akan di _bangunkan_?".

" Aku juga tidak tau akan hal itu, kita hanya bisa menunggu ".ucap pria lainnya menjawab pertanyaan pria pertama.

"Aku rindu tuan". Ucap pria pertama

" Kita semua merindukannya."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak lama lagi tuan akan bangun. Karena' dia ' akan segera datang dengan membawa setengah jiwa tuan yang tersisa. Dan aku yakin ini akan berhasil, karena sedari awal yang kita inginkan hanya membuat tuan bangun dari tidur panjangnya ". Ucap pria kedua sambil menatap tuannya yang tertidur di peti kaca dengan tatapan serius.

" Aku harap ' dia ' benar benar membawanya ". pria pertama juga menatap tuannya dengan tatapan sendu , berbeda dengan pria di sebelahnya.

"Ya ,kuharap..."

.

.

.

.

. _ **tbc**_

Please review


End file.
